


Song of an Angel

by Anchas_mind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up dipper, M/M, Rated M for later Chapters, human form Bill, maybe more tags later, nephilim AU, winged dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchas_mind/pseuds/Anchas_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nephilim AU, Dipper and Mabel are sent to a safe town while they get used to their new abilities but a certain demon may bring trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a new fanfic I have been wanting to write so I wanted to post this first chapter to see what people think!

Dipper sighed as he stared out the window of the bus as it rattled its way towards the town of Gravity Falls. He couldn’t believe that this year he wouldn’t be going back home at the end of summer. Over the past few years they had been spending the summers at Gravity falls their parents explained that the summer of their 18th birthday they would not be coming home, instead they would be living in Gravity falls with their great uncles. As most everyone knew on the 18th birthday is when nephilim gained their abilities, that they then used to help and protect the world. This started long ago with the first angel human mix family. In order to protect the people of earth while they weren't there the angels helped to create nephilim, humans with some abilities of angels they fought for the human race but they were also in danger of being taken because of the exotic looks and power they gained after their change.

With this in mind Dipper and Mabel's parents have been preparing them to live in a relatively safe place for a while while they got their new gifts under control. Dipper hated the idea, why should he have to be stuck with having to protect people when he just wanted to be normal, like most of the people on earth. With a groan Dipper turned and rested his legs on the seat looking over at Mable who seemed to be bouncing in her seat in excitement.

“This is it Dipper the year we get our wings, and with them our powers!” Mabel screeched excitedly.

Dipper laughed rolling his eyes “calm down will you? You are almost talking in a frequency that only dogs can hear.”

Crossing her arms and slouching down Mabel started to pout mumbling to herself about how mean her brother could be. Looking at her Dipper felt as if not much had changed Mabel her hair was even longer now falling to the middle of her back, and while she still like sweaters she had long ago thrown out her skirts in favor for jeans claiming they were more practical now with her training.

Still laughing to himself about Mabel, Dipper turns back to look out the window just as the bus pulled up to the stop. In a moment Dipper found himself pushed into the the window as Mabel leaned on him waving to the group of people that was waiting for them. Pushing back on her Dipper straightens up after the bus stoped, accidentally knocking Mable down into the aisle. She landed with an oof and glared up at him before holding out a hand for him to help her up with. Laughing quietly Dipper helps her up before grabbing both of their bags as a small apology.

Mabel runs out and tackles her best friends to the ground all of them laughing excited that they won’t have to be apart after this summer. Slowly Dipper made his way out of the bus before he felt the bags being taken from him only to look and find that it was Soos.

“Hey man thanks!” Dipper says patting his older friend on the shoulder.

“Yeah no problem bro,” Soos says before heading off to the shack.

Dipper follows only to have his hat shoved over his eyes.

“Hey man,” Wendy says with a grin on her face, “how was the ride?”

“Fine but Mabel wouldn’t stop talking about how excited she was for our birthday and for us to stay here,” Dipper replies with a slight grimace.

“What don’t you want to live here?”

“No that part is great! I just wish we weren't what we are so we could just be normal you know?” Dipper said rubbing the back of his neck.

Wendy nodded in understanding as they continued walking, “well nowadays there are a lot of nephilim that get to just be normal for the most part, you know except for the wings and powers thing.” 

Groaning again Dipper buries his face in his hands.

“Oh what's so bad about those things!” Wendy asks waving her arms.

“I don’t want to stand out so much I don’t like when people just stare at me, and I know that’s what will happen!”

Wendy opens the door of the shack looking over at the younger boy, “did you grow taller again? we are the same height now.”

“ Yeah I guess but I am still short for a guy...” Dipper says trailing off.

The conversation changed to less serious topics once the gruncles finally joined them in the kitchen. After a while Mabel and her friends finally came in to join the rest of them laughing and having fun on their first night back in their new home. As the hours passed more and more people went home until it was just Mabel and Dipper alone with Stan and Ford. Yawning slightly Mabel leaned on Dipper’s shoulder closing her eyes until he shook her awake.

“Do we still have the same rooms Gruncle Stan?” Dipper asked holding Mabel up as she snoozed.

“Of course kid who else would I give them to?” Stan replied hitting Dipper on the shoulder, “I will see you kids in the morning ok? We can have stancakes!”

Dipper smiled tiredly before replying, “thanks Gruncle Stan, sounds great see you in the morning.”

He pulled Mabel into her room, the room they used to share, before going back to grab their bags, placing hers next the the foot of her bed, in the room they used to share, before taking his own up to his room on the other side of the attic. Flopping on his bed face down Dipper sighs loudly before rolling over deciding to forego getting all of his stuff out in favor for just going to sleep.

“Oh good to see you are back again, my little Pine Tree.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat his breathing quick and shallow. Looking around his room in a panic he was able to calm himself down reminding himself where he was and that no one else was in his room. Glancing over at the clock next to his bed he groaned running a hand over his face, it was 2 in the morning, he only had two hours of sleep.  
“Damned nightmare,” Dipper muttered to himself while getting up.

Over the last couple weeks the nightmares had been consistent, he had been hoping that getting back to Gravity Falls would stop them. After what just happened he decided that it wasn’t going to get any better, infact maybe worse. For over a week now Dipper had been struggling to get at most four hours of sleep a night, the perpetual bags under his eyes were darker now than they had been in years. With another sigh Dipper walked over to his forgotten bag and rummaged around until he found one of the books he had packed. From past experience he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping anymore that night and decided to head out onto the roof to try reading a book to distance himself from the dream.

Entering the shop to use the ladder Dipper heard footsteps and quickly ducked behind the counter for protection. Years of searching for and fighting the paranormal did wonders for Dippers reaction times and observance to what happened around him. Looking just over the lip of the counter Dipper watched as his great uncle Ford made his way to the vending machine, looking around to make sure no one was watching, then entered the code and walked down the steps to his study Dipper supposed. After a moment the vending machine swung back into place with a small click.

“It seems that I'm not the only one up late tonight...” Dipper says quietly.

Filing the information away, to later ask Ford about it, he finally is able to climb the ladder up to the roof. Flopping down into the folding chair Dipper pulls out his book from inside his sweatshirt along with a book light he kept for his late night reading sessions. He flipped through his book reading for hours until the sun started to raise above the line of trees. Getting up with a groan he cracked his back after having been sitting in the same spot for hours reading. ‘Maybe I should buy a nicer chair for out here,’ he thinks for a moment.

Opening up the door he hurries down the ladder wanting to get the day started so he could wake up Mable and they could go into town. Going to his room Dipper gathers up his clothes for the day along with a towel, whistling he headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Everything went well and he was soon out drying his hair with one towel while another was wrapped around his slight frame. The mirror catches his eye and he leans in to look at himself. He hadn’t changed to much just like Mabel, he had grown taller and had some scruff on his face now but his hair was just as much an untamable beast it had been when her first had come to Gravity Falls. Overall he didn’t think he looked to bad really. Striking a quick pose to look at himself Dipper heard a laugh resonate within the room. Frantically looking around, with blood rising to his cheeks in embarrassment, he couldn’t find anyone who would have been able to see him.

Dipper ran a hand through his hair laughing nervously, “must have been the lack of sleep making me hear things!”

Hurrying out of the bathroom after throwing on his clothes, he makes it to his room throwing his towel on the only chair in the room. Dipper grabbed his phone and started typing in all the things he would need to buy in town now that he would be living here. Mabel and him had decided to wait until getting to Gravity Falls before thinking of what they would need to buy for their now permanent living situation. Luckily their parents had given them plenty of money knowing they would need it in order to make it feel like home.

“Ok so a large book case, some shelves, a better desk and chair...” Dipper said while surveying the room, “along with some new bedding and a lamp.”

Dipper wanted to try and save as much of his portion of money as he could for books, he knew that Mabel would definitely use almost all of hers if not part of his money. Laughing to himself at the idea Dipper made his way to Mabel's room, hearing Stan in the kitchen making breakfast downstairs.

Knocking on her door lightly Dipper calls out, “hey Mabel I am coming in ok?”

Hearing nothing in response he shrugs and pushes the door open as quietly as he could. Mabel wasn’t really a morning person and he had gotten a few bruises over the past years from her wrath. She was sprawled over her bed, her blanket shoved to the floor and somehow she managed to shift herself during the night so her head was at the foot of the bed. Bursting into laughter at the sight of her contorted sleeping Dipper wraps his arms around his middle as he struggles to breath through the laughter. At the loud noise Mabel lifts her head her darkened eyes set into a glare and hand reaching for the closest object to throw. Noticing her reaction Dipper’s eyes widen and he makes a run for the door shutting it behind him just as he heard a crash.

Deciding he had woken her up enough without having to incur any bodily harm he hurried into the kitchen seeing Stan, in his normal relaxing clothes, flipping some of the stancakes onto a plate that was already piled high. Sitting at the table Dipper watched him for a while enjoying being back in his home.

“So you guys are going shopping in town today right?” Stan asks glancing over his shoulder.

Shocked out of his thoughts by the question Dipper quickly responds, “oh yeah we are, just going to get some stuff for the rooms since we are living here now.”

Stan nods happily making more breakfast, “well that’s good me and Ford have been excited to have you here.”

Smiling Dipper answers, “yeah both of us have really been looking forward to this we always thought this place felt like home now it will just look like it to now.”

Laughing Stan places the platter of stancakes into the middle of the table before slapping a hand Dipper's shoulder, “glad you kids think that since you are stuck here with us now!”

Laughing along with his gruncle, Dipper notices something dashing by at the edge of his vision and he immediately stops laughing spinning his head toward what he saw. There was nothing there now but he could have sworn he had seen something. A moment later the sound of a chair being pulled back brings him down to earth and he looks over to see who it was. Mabel sat down now looking nothing like she had when Dipper had attempted to wake her. ‘I swear it’s like Jekyll and Hyde,’ Dipper thinks absent mindedly. Smiling brightly Mabel digs her fork into a few stancakes then plopping them down on her own plate.

“Hey thanks for waking me up bro-bro, sorry I threw my clock at you,” Mabel says a slight frown on her face, “I have to buy a new one today to, remind me.”

“Oh so that’s what that was,” Dipper says grinning.

Rolling her eyes Mabel digs into her pocket exclaiming triumphantly when she pulls out a container of edible sparkles. Dipper grimaces as he grabs his own pile of food.

“Where do you even get those?” he asks.

“Oh you can get them lots of places,” Mabel answers as she dumps half the bottle on her breakfast.

The three eat and chat together for a while before finishing up and all of them rinsing their plates. Dipper notices Stan glancing to the uneaten part they had left for Ford before he made his way to the living room turning on the tv. Picking up the uneaten food Dipper covered them and placed them into the fridge before turning to Mabel.

“Alright lets get this done I want to try and get stuff put away today ok?” Dipper says walking to the door.

Mabel hurries after him, “oh yeah, ok sounds good to me dippin-dot.”

The shopping trip was uneventful other than Mabel trying to get him to use all the rest of his money on a mini bed for waddles. On the way home Mabel sat pouting because of his refusal to get her what she wanted. Soon her eyes widened in shock and she threw her arm in front of her brother.

“Dipper stop the car!”

Slamming on the breaks Dipper and Mabel were thrown forward in their seats as a stampede of manitaur ran across the road into the other part of the forest.

“How did you even see them Mabel?” Dipper asks quickly adrenaline flowing through his veins.

“I-I saw the trees shaking and knew that something was headed this way.”

“They are never this close to the town though, what is going on around here? Last night I saw Ford sneaking into his study.”

“Did you have another nightmare! I told you to tell me when ever you did, and wait what?”

“I went to read and I saw Ford going into his study that wouldn’t have been unusual but he was looking around like he didn’t want anyone to know.”

The two sat in silence for a bit trying to think things through and think of what to do next. With a sigh Dipper started the car going again knowing that they would have to ask their uncle Ford what was going on in the town now.

Getting home they make quick work of setting up their new items up in their rooms before doing anything else. Dipper looked around his room and noded satisfied with it. A new large bookcase sat against one wall, already almost filled with books, along with his new large desk and the new bedding on the bed. Nodding he walked out of the room going over to Mabel’s to see how she was coming along. Everything was either pink or purple, even the walls were splattered with the colors as Mabel had bought some paint while they were out.

“Uhh this looks nice,” Dipper says looking around at the various containers of craft supplies.

“Oh I know right?” Mabel says excitedly bouncing over to her brother.

“Ready to go talk to Ford?”

“You know it bro-bro!”

The twins walk down and let themselves into their uncles study to find him frantically shuffling through some papers on his desk.

“Whoah there gruncle Ford,” Mabel says, “that's a lot of stuff to go over!”

Ford’s head whipped around to see who was there, his eyes almost having a manic look to them, “oh kids it’s you, you scared me there for a minute.”

Glancing at each other Dipper continues the conversation, “today we saw a large group on manitaur really close to town you wouldn’t happen to know anything about it would you gruncle Ford?”

With a loud sigh the older man looked at them exhaustion showing on his face, “I have some really bad news kids.”

“What is it?” the twins said at the same time.

“I well I think that Bill might be back.”

Mabel looks over worriedly to her brother as Dipper sucks in air through his teeth. In the span of a moment the world went gray.

“Hahahaha so you meatbags finally figured it out did you? Took you long enough sixer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like the very end of this got away from me sorry about that! And yes I know there isn't much Bill yet, but have no worries after these first two chapters things are going to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is kinda cheezy and such but this is the last chapter before some other stuff starts going down. Next chapters will be the main part of the story.

With a flash of bright yellow light a man appeared in front of them, a large grin plastered across his face. ‘Who’s this jackass?’ Dipper thinks, ‘he looks human.’ The man in question was dressed in a bright yellow vest with a subtle brick pattern over a black dress shirt that stood out on his pale skin, along with black dress pants and shoes with a bowtie matching the vest. His yellow hair was messed up in a way that looked nice without effort; with a single small swath of hair in his bangs black, a small black top hat sitting lopsided on his head. Looking at the man’s face Dipper had to admit that he didn’t look to bad but the strange part was the eye patch covering his right eye, black with a eye embossed into the center in gold.

“Oh you wound me Pine Tree!” Bill says dramatically clutching his chest his cane hanging off his arm, “ I even picked a dressy vest since you liked vests when you were younger! Thought I would see what was so great about them.”

“Wh-what the hell Bill how did you get a body?” Dipper asked angrily.

“Well... if you really want to know a wizard reneged on his side of a deal and I took his power and life force as collateral! It gave me just what I needed to build my own body! Isn’t it nice?” Bill said twirling in place.

“No! God it was hard enough to deal with you when you were in that triangle shape.”

Dipper pushed his way up to Bill noticing how much taller Bill was than him. All of his fear had been replaced by anger now. How dare this stupid triangle show his face in his home town again after all he had done. Without thinking Dipper pulled back a fist and punched the demon with all his force in his abdomen. Laughing Bill doubled over at the pain.

“Haha I will never get over how funny pain is,” Bill states holding his gut, “thanks Pine Tree!”

Dipper’s body shakes in anger, “get out of this house before I banish you myself.”

Bill's eyes wander over to the younger man before speaking, “oh so defiant are we? You think I can’t feel the fear coming off of you boy? Didn’t your parents teach you how to treat guests?”

“Well I don’t think they would mind how I am acting if they knew it was a demon like you,” Dipper spat out at the floating demon.

The demons hair and eyes flashed a dark red momentarily before going back to their usual gold color, “watch what you say to me Pine Tree I came to help you out this time; maybe I should leave you to it then.”

“Wait what? What are you talking about Bill?”

“Why should I tell you now you were being so rude to me just a minute ago.”

“Wait no I am sorry!”

Suddenly the demon doubled over miming wiping a tear from one of his eyes, “oh that was way easier than I thought haha.”

Glaring Dipper stepped forward, “there isnt anything is there?”

“Other than me coming back not that I know of, man you should have seen your Shooting Stars reactions to that manotaur stampede!”

From behind him Dipper heard chanting and felt wind lift up his mess of hair. Bill’s eye widened in shock as he looked over Dipper’s shoulder. Following the gaze of the demon, Dipper saw Mabel floating slightly chanting; her face set into a look of anger, eyes glowing silver as her chanting grew stronger.

“Hey now Shooting Star calm down don’t do anything rash...” Bill says hands up in mock surrender.

Finally Mabel ended her chant with a shout and Bill faded away yelling, his hair and eyes burning red. Floating back down Mabel collapsed as color flooded back into the world. Running to her side Dipper holds her in his lap looking up at a stunned Ford.

“What did she just do uncle Ford!” Dipper yelled holding Mabel close.

“It was a dispelling incantation, she shouldn’t be able to do something like that yet she hasn’t even gotten her powers!”

Dipper sat thinking of how she would have know about the chant then he remembered. 

“We learned them in our training, I didn’t put it together because we aren't supposed to be able to do them yet,” he says in contemplative voice looking down at his sleeping sister, “we need to let her rest it took a lot of energy and that's why she collapsed.”

Nodding, Ford opened the door for Dipper as he carried his sister to the the elevator. Taking her upstairs to her room Dipper tucked her in so she could sleep well. After sitting at the edge of the bed watching her he sighed.

“What are you doing Mabel that was dangerous,” he says to his sleeping sister kissing her forehead before getting up and exiting the room quietly.

Moving downstairs he found both of his uncles sitting at the table Ford staring at the table and Stan with his hands covering his face. Hearing Dipper enter Ford taps his brother on the shoulder to get his attention.

Jumping up and knocking his chair over Stan griped Dippers shoulders leaning down to look him in the eye, “Is she ok? That demon scum didn’t hurt her did he?”

Shaking his head tiredly Dipper replies, “No she is just exhausted she will be fine in a couple days after her body has rested. She managed to banish him but it is only short term and doesn’t stop him from being summoned so that's something we have to watch for.”

Dipper watched the older twins nod at the same time mulling things over in their heads. Yawning Dipper went to sit down but before he could his gruncle Stan pushed him toward the stairs indicating he wanted him to go to bed to. Smiling weakly Dipper turned and walked up the stairs to his own room before laying down and passing out himself.

~~~

After their initial scuffle with Bill, Dipper took care of his twin until she woke up just as good as usual. For the next few months the time seemed to pass quickly and without to many problems. Bill hadn’t resurfaced for the time being and Mabel has made a full recovery. The twins were busy between hanging out with their friends, having classes going over the types of nephilim like healer's, lore seekers, protectors, warriors and others. Working at the shack took up the rest of their free time the next thing they knew it was only two weeks until the big day.

On one particular morning Dipper was woken to screaming right outside of his bedroom door before a screeching Mabel forced her way in. 

“Come on Dippin-dot wake up we have so many plans to make!” Mabel says while trying to pull his covers off of him.

“Mabel come on let me sleep this is one of the few days I get to sleep in,” Dipper grumbles back pulling his blanket tighter.

Using all her strength Mabel pulls Dippers blanket off the bed, along with him. His eyes widen in shock as he finds himself falling with a shout before landing a moment later with a thud. 

Mabel backs up giggling, “come on sleepy bones we have to go pick out clothes, and food, and decorations,” Mabel continues listing off items that they would need for the party as she walked out of the room.

Groaning Dipper untangles himself from the mess of blankets now on the floor. Moving to the door he grabs his hat and a shirt that was laying on the floor. After taking a sniff of the shirt Dipper shrugged and slipped it on over his head before placing the hat onto the top of his head. Allowing himself to be dragged around by Mabel, and her forcing him into various outfits before her deciding on a simple dark blue dress shirt and a nice pair of black pants. She got herself a dress matching the blue color of his shirt, claiming they needed to match since they were twins. The two weeks of planning went by quite quickly. This was to be the biggest event to happen in Gravity Falls since well Dipper didn’t really know. It wasn’t everyday there was a nephilim birthday party happening, let alone for two nephilim. The entire town was going to be there, packed into the little party room that Gruncle Stan had all the Shacks parties in. Mabel was a whirlwind of streamers, glitter, and confetti. A couple days before the party their parents showed up causing quite the commotion around town as everyone wanted to meet their mother, one of the strongest warrior nephilim alive at the time. The night before the big day was their and their mother slipped them away from everyone taking them into the quieter forest surrounding the Shack.

Placing her hands, one on each of her children’s shoulders she smiled excitedly, ”I know that you are both very excited to see what your wings will be and what your skills will be. But I want you both to know that no matter what you are both very important to me and you will always be my Mabel and Dipper.” 

She wrapped her bright red wings around them as she hugged them close. The twins both smiled at their mom, watery smiles on their faces. They all headed back to the rest of their family and close friends spending the night telling stories and laughing at each others jokes.

To Dipper the morning came much too early everyone was so loud down stairs and the sun decided to shine right onto his face while he was trying to still sleep. Eventually he was able to pry himself from the bed at the smell of pancakes being cooked. Slipping into some shoes not bothering to change out of his pajamas yet he walked down stairs savoring the smell of the food. He immediately began laughing once he saw his sister already in her dress for the ceremony.

“Hahaha Mabel it’s not for a few hours yet and you are already wearing your dress?” He said snickering.

“It’s gonna go by quick bro-bro you better get dressed right after breakfast ok?” she responded pointing her fork at her brother as syrup dripped off the end.

Holding up his hands in defeat he walks over to grab a plate, “fine fine, boss Mabel.”

She poked him in the ribs with her fork as she got up and rinsed her plate, “don’t come crying to me when you are running late, and don’t you dare be late!"

After eating his breakfast Dipper went and got ready making sure to be ready ahead of time. On his way back down he ran into Mabel who was holding her head and looked unlike herself.

“Are you ok Mabel?” Dipper asked holding her up.

She looked up with a slight smile, “I-I am fine just a bit warm is all. We better head to the party I bet there are already some people waiting.”

His smile quickly turned into a frown as Mabel turned away to walk to the party. Grabbing a pitt cola Dipper made his own way out going to meet with Wendy while keeping an eye on Mabel. Everything went smoothly and soon Dipper and Mabel were pulled in front of the group. Mabel with a beaming smile while she seemed to be sweating a lot, and Dipper shuffling his feet trying not to think about how many people were looking up at them. The room quieted and the clock could be head ticking down. Right before the clock hit their exact birthday Dipper felt a pain course down his back and fell to his knees from the pain. Mabel closely followed him, ripping could be heard coming from Dipper’s back. Thinking ahead Mabel had chosen a backless dress and her wings showed up more readily. as they extended Dipper was able to put aside the thought of the pain he was in long enough to focus on her wings. They were mesmerizing the colors orange pink and purple mingling together like colors in a sunset. Dippers focus was ripped away as a stab of pain hit as his own wings finally made their way through his now tattered shirt. Shakily looking over his shoulder Dipper was shocked. His wings were a plain black but silver dots were scattered across his wings resembling a night sky. Awws could be heard through the crowd the twins like always seemed to to a pair hand in hand. Looking over to Mabel Dipper smiled and Mabel smiled back weakly before her eyes rolled back and she fell over. Moving to her quickly Dipper moved to pull her in his arms but had to yank his hand back because of the heat radiating off of her.

“Mabel wake up,” Dipper shouted to her tears falling down his cheeks.

His family was rushing up to help but, none of them were able to even touch her. ‘Mabel’s dying, I have to save her.’ the thought repeated through Dipper’s mind again and again before he called for the one person he know would able to help.

“BILL CIPHER!”

Then everything turned gray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was taking longer cause of class sorry break is almost here whoo!! I apologize in advance for any bad grammar I am looking for a proofreader or maybe will be rereading a few more times before posting from now on. Well hope you all enjoy!

Dipper opens his eyes slowly noticing a teardrop suspended above his now gray sister. Looking around slowly he doesn’t see any hint of the now familiar dream demon. Getting up Dipper walks over to Ford his face stuck in a look of shock, probably from Dipper’s call to the family's worst enemy. He sees a shadow pass between a few of the frozen guests and he turns to try and see whatever it was. In fear his sings shuffle behind him unable to keep still any longer.

“Nephilim Pine Tree?” Dipper hears whispered into his ear.

He whips around to try and see Bill only to see nothing.

“W-what of it?” He manages to stammer out, the chill of fear crawling up his spine.

“How is it that you and Shooting Star have been coming summer after summer and I never knew?”

“We were careful about it, maybe you should have paid more attention,” Dipper says crossing his arms trying to distract himself with taunting Bill.

A force shoves Dipper against a table his new wings painfully pinned between him and the hard surface he lets out a yelp of pain. Bill stands towering over him his eye a bright blood red.

“No one tricks me Pine Tree,” Bill says his voice mutating and sounding like a chorus of voices.

Unable to stop himself Dipper shivers trying to shield himself with his wings and groaning when the feathers pull and he gives up. At the struggles of Dipper, Bill grins showing off his unnaturally sharp teeth while his eye finally moved to blue.

Moving his hand to smooth Dippers feathers Bill begins to talk again, “I must say that these do look magnificent on you.”

Blushing deeply Dipper responds quickly, “uh thanks I guess?”

Moving on Bill uses a hand to move Dippers bangs out of the way, “I guess I shouldn't be surprised you do have the mark but since Shooting Star wasn’t also marked I thought it was a mistake.”

“Sh-she is marked though,” Dipper stutters out, “she has the mark of Monoceros on her left shoulder. It’s just no one ever sees it because of her sweaters.”

“The unicorn really?” Bill says laughing so hard he lets go of Dipper, “how fitting for Shooting Star to have the unicorn constellation as her mark!”

Getting angry Dipper shoves Bill toward Mabel and points to her, “how can you laugh about something with her when she is like this right now!”

BIlls eye wandered over to Mabel's pained form, now floating with out Dipper under her holding her. To Dipper it almost looked like Bill’s eye had widened at the sight before him.

“This is why I called you I need to make a deal to save her,” Dipper says matter of fact kneeling down to run a hand over her forehead.

Once again Bill glares down at the smaller man, “why should I? She banished me it took me weeks to get some fool to call me back!”

Dipper hadn’t thought about that. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth while he tries to think of a way to get Bill to make a deal. What would the demon want though he didn’t have anything interesting or important that the demon may like, nothing he could do for him. He drops to his knees as realization hits him, he knew what he would have to do to save Mabel.

“I-i will give you me,” Dipper whispers looking at his sister's face a sad smile on his face.

Bill stands there shock written across his face as he stares at Dipper, “Excuse me?”

“If you save her I will give myself to you for you to do with what you want. You can kill me or torture me if you want, just save her,” Dipper says looking up at the tall demon tears running down his cheeks.

His eye full of hunger Bill leans down to look Dipper over smiling widely, “my very own angel huh?”

With a gulp Dipper nods his head stretching out his wings slightly, “your very own angel.”

A large smile splitting across his face Bill holds out his hand cold blue flames licking out towards Dipper as if wanting to pull him in, “sounds like we have a deal Pine Tree.”

Without thinking anymore Dipper reaches his hand out and grips the demon’s hand hissing as the cold fire crawls over his skin sealing their agreement. Laughing Bill allows color to flood back into the room starting time again. Now Mabel started screaming in pain her eyes glazed over from the strain of trying to stay awake. Gently Bill places his hand on her forehead before pulling his hand back slowly a line of gold moving between his hand and Mabel's skin.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING,” Ford and Stan howled at Bill at the same time.

Quickly jumping in front of them Dipper holds their shoulders preventing them from getting close to the demon as he worked. 

“I made a deal and he is keeping his end of the deal,” Dipper says sadly looking at the ground knowing his grunkles wouldn’t exactly be thrilled.

“What kind of deal?” Ford asked wheeling around to Dipper.

Dipper winced slightly at the anger, “I offered him myself in return for him saving Mabel.”

“How could you Dipper?” Stan says quietly looking at his niece on the floor before looking over to his nephew.

No longer able to hold back tears Dipper continued, “I couldn’t just let her die, if anything she should be the one of us that is alive and happy. I would willingly give myself up for her well being over and over again.”

Stan and Ford share a glance understanding hoe Dipper felt and hugged him close as he cried for a little longer. Not much longer Bill fell back sweat dripping from his hair as he grinned at the work he finished.

“There you go one healthy and safe Shooting Star as per our deal,” he states simply while standing up and brushing dirt off his dress pants, “now your turn Pine Tree.”

Walking up to the demon Dipper hangs his head in defeat, ‘at least Mabel is safe,’ he thinks. With a snap if his fingers Bill makes a golden circlet appear around Dippers throat, with what looked to be a thin chain coming off of it.

“Need to keep my precious angel close don’t I?” Bill says giving the chain a yank causing Dipper to fall into his arms.

Suddenly Mabel appeared trying to pull Dipper away from Bill her own tears falling, “what is going on Dipper?”

“Oh my! You recovered quite fast didn’t you Shooting Star?” Bill said a cheshire cat grin spread across his face, “isn't my new angel absolutely adorable?”

Clinging to her brother Mabel looks up to Dipper’s face anger washing over her features, “excuse me what are you talking about? I know my brilliant bro-bro would never make another deal with you demon chip.”

Standing up straighter Dipper looked down on his now shorter twin, “I did make a deal with him because you need to life with out knowing you are alive and happy I don’t know what would happen.”

Bill pulls Dipper closer while Dipper and Mabel struggle to stay in contact.

“Don’t worry we won't be going too far, we will be back soon Shooting Star,” Bill says simply before snapping again and the collar is replaced with a golden cage surrounding Dipper.

Dipper's eyes widen in fear and throws himself against the bars his wings flapping frantically. Mabel Rams her shoulder into the cage almost making the cage shake. Bill cackles floating above the two struggling against his magical cage, in a span of a moment the cage and floating demon disappeared. With a frustrated scream Mabel ends up shattering all the windows in the building, a rain of glass mirroring the tears falling from her eyes.


End file.
